1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly, and more particularly to a seat assembly having a coupling member for securing a trim cover.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat assemblies may include a trim cover disposed on a foam cushion. Previously, trim covers were attached to the foam cushion by stitching, adhesives, or staples. Such permanent attachment methods made removal, repositioning, and replacement of a trim cover impractical.